Roberto Alexander
Mexicano |pais = Los Ángeles México |estado = Activo }} Roberto Alexander (n. Morelia, Michoacan, México) es un actor de doblaje de Los Ángeles. Es mejor conocido por haber sido la voz de Cobra en la serie animada del Super Agente Cobra, el Capitán Futuro en el animé del mismo nombre, el inspector Vera (Inspector Megure) en Detective Conan y Bumblebee en Transformers G1, serie en la cual fue el director de doblaje. Biografía thumb|right|220 px Nació en Morelia Michoacán, México. De los 10 a los 14 años estuvo cantando en el coro más famoso del país: "Los Niños Cantores de Morelia" . Como uno de los solistas de este coro viajó desde las cataratas del Niágara hasta la república de El Salvador, presentándose en los teatros más famosos como: El Carneguie Hall de Nueva York, el Palacio de Bellas Artes en México y el Teatro Degollado de Guadalajara. Cuando salió del coro ingresó a un seminario donde formó y dirigío un coro, pero después de dos años se dió cuenta que el Sacerdocio no era su vocación, así que se fue a la Ciudad de México a estudiar arte dramático en la Academia de Andrés Soler, de la cual, se graduó tres años después. Para costear sus estudios y sobrevivir, tomaba su guitarra y se iba a cantar en los camiones de pasajeros. Cantaba canciones napolitanas en italiano, en francés y en inglés. La gente se sorprendía y le daban monedas, a veces billetes. Cuando salió de la Academia de Andrés Soler que era de la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA), empezó a trabajar en obras clásicas de teatro al igual que populares como “Los Cuervos Están de Luto” al lado de Alicia Montoya y María Rojo, al mismo tiempo, comenzó a trabajar en programas de radio y en doblaje en series como: M.A.S.H. (serie de TV), El Virginiano, El fugitivo (1963), Mi Bella Genio y muchas más de esa época. Su primera serie estelar fue doblando a Robert Blake en Baretta, luego vino Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre donde dobló a Peter Strauss (el Rico), luego a Larry Wilcox en Patrulla Motorizada. En aquella época un numeroso grupo de Actores, encabezados por Enrique Lizalde, se salieron del sindicato de la ANDA porque ya no aguantaban la corrupción que había en éste. Al salir de la ANDA, Roberto Alexander ya no podía seguir trabajando en el doblaje, así que lo dejó por dos años. Empezó a trabajar en televisión en los teleteatros del Canal 11, en telenovelas como "Sandra y Paulina", en la que hizo al Siquiatra de Jackeline Andere y "Mundo de Juguete". Se dedicó a hacer pequeños papeles también en cine. Pero en ese entonces, una de las compañías donde trabajó antes del conflicto, le ofreció ir a Los Ángeles a trabajar en doblaje. Pensó que sería buena idea explorar nuevos horizontes en E.U.A. Casi de inmediato, le dieron la oportunidad de empezar a dirigir, además de actuar en series como: Capitán Futuro, Ángel, la niña de las flores, y The Bad News Bears, luego dirigió películas como: Escape de Nueva York en la que dobló a Kurt Russell, Ruthless People en la que dobló a Danny DeVito, Tombstone, Scrooged, la película italiana Il Postino en la que dobló al protagonista Massimo Troissi, y El Regreso Del Jedi en la que dobló a Luke Skywalker. Posteriormente vinieron series como: Ojos de Gato, El galáctico, Transfomers, Super Agente Cobra, El Principito, IronMan 28, Jem, Happy Days, Cheers, Wings of War en la que dobló a Robert Mitchum y la última serie de Los Intocables en la que le prestó su voz a Elliot Ness. Actualmente, Roberto Alexander continúa viviendo en Los Ángeles, doblando una telenovela que se llama "Belleza y Poder" que transmiten todos los días simultáneamente en inglés y español, al igual que otros programas como: Esposas desesperadas, Perdidos (Lost), Grey's Anatomy y CSI Miami. Filmografía Películas Flea * Volver al Futuro III (1990) - Needles * Volver al Futuro II (1989) - Needles Geoffrey Keen * 007: Solo para tus ojos (1981) - Frederick Gray * 007: La espía que me amó (1977) - Frederick Gray Otros * El chaperón (2011) - Stanley (James DuMont), Señor Lewis (John Neisler), Ejecutivo (Shane Partlow) * Madea's Big Happy Family (2011) - Maury Povich * Knucklehead (2010) - Rabino (Saul Rubinek)/varios * Regreso a Cold Mountain (2003) - Narrador * Turbulencia 3: Heavy Metal (2001) - Dave Barrett (Mike Dopud) * El Presidente y su consejero (2000) - Maestro - (Scott Watson) * EXistenZ (1999) - Hugo Carlaw (Callum Keith Rennie) * Jesús (1999) - Philo - (G.W. Bailey) * La granja de los globos (1997) - Señor Crainer (Ken Jenkins) * Un impulsivo y loco amor (1997) - Jeff - (Jon Tenney) * La sombra del diablo (1997) - Billy Burke - (Treat Williams) * Pablo: El Emisario (1997) - Caifás (Kermit Christman) y Festus (Jolyon Baker) * Mowgli y Baloo (1997) - Narrador / Harrison - (Bill Campbell) * Jerry Maguire (1996) - Matt Crushman (Beau Bridges) / varios * La raíz del miedo (1996) - Joey Pinera (Steven Bauer) / Alex (Jon Seda) * Larry Flynt: El nombre del escándalo (1996) - Simon Leis - (James Carville) * Volando a casa (1996) - David Alden - (Terry Kinney) * Horario nocturno (1996) - Warren Littlefield - (Bob Balaban) * La llave mágica (1995) - Maestro - (Nestor Serrano) (Doblaje Paramount) * Casper (1995) - Dibs (Eric Idle) * Los aviadores de Tuskegee (1995) - Coronel Rogers - (Daniel Hugh Kelly) * Tyson (1995) - Voces aficionales * Forrest Gump (1994) - John Lennon y voces adicionales * Los campeones 2 (1994) - Voces adicionales * The Enemy Within (1994) - Presidente William Foster - Sam Waterston]]) * Justicia ciega (1994) - Wilcox (Jesse Dabson) y Sumner - (Titus Welliver) * Milla blanca (1994) - Dan Cutler - (Alan Alda) * Blue Tiger: Venganza sin límites (1994) - Luis (Sal Lopez) /vendedor de armas - (Michael Madsen) * Fatherland (1994) - Coronel Eisler (Bob Mason) * Sensación (1994) - Dr. Ian Burton (Eric Roberts) * Il Postino (1994) - Mario Ruoppolo (Massimo Troissi) * Cheque en blanco (1994) - Policía en el banco (Mike Fairchild)/ voces adicionales * Tombstone (1993) - Johnny Ringo (Michael Biehn)/voces adicionales * Volviendo a casa (1993) - Ministro (Glenn Mazen), Chef (David MacIntyre), Quentin (William Phipps) * La verdadera McCoy (1993) - Jack Schmidt - (Terence Stamp) * Jurassic Park (1993) - Donald Gennaro - (Martin Ferrero) * Sangre por sangre (1993) - Sacerdote (Robert J. Juarez) * Tanto para nada (1993) - Benedick (Kenneth Branagh) doblaje original) * Orlando (1992) - Swift - Roger Hammond) * Beethoven (1992) George Newton - (Charles Grodin) * Dragones gemelos (1992) - Tyson - (Teddy Robin Kwan) * El Héroe(1992) - Conductor, anciano en Jerusalen y ladrón crucificado * Rocketeer (1991) - Wooly - (James Handy) * Mark Twain y yo (1991) - Dr. Quintard - (Colin Fox) * Framed (1990) - Guardia (Jordan Lund) y Juez (Jim Smith) * Volver al Futuro III (1990) - Fotógrafo / Viejo del Saloon / Secuaz de Tannen * Air America (1990) - Nick Pirelli (Ned Eisenberg)/Embajador Barlow (Roger Welty) /insertos * Dentro de mi corazón - Tendero (Raymond Bond) (Redoblaje de 1990) * Indiana Jones y la última cruzada(1989) - Coronel Vogel - (Michael Byrne) (doblaje original) * Batman (1989) - Harold - (Garrick Hagon) * Volver al Futuro II (1989) - Chester Nogura (Jason Scott Lee)/ Taxista * 007: Licencia para Matar (1989) - Q - (Desmond Llewelyn) y Ed Killifer - (Everett McGill) * Sopa de gemelas (1988) - Gerente de hotel - (John Vickery) * Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (David Johansen) en Scrooged (1988) * The Naked Gun (1988) - Ted Olsen (Ed Williams), Reportero en el aeropuerto (Don Woodard)/Aficionado (Mark Holton) * Gemelos (1988) - Webster (Marshall Bell) y Mitchell Traven - (Nehemiah Persoff) * Rain Man (1988) - Dr. Bruner (Gerald R. Molen) * Salsa (1988) - Ken (Rodney Harvey) * ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? (1988) - R.K Maroon (Alan Tilvern/ Pato Lucas - (Mel Blanc) * Willow (1988) - High Aldwin - (Billy Barty) * Un detective suelto en Hollywood II (1987) - Charles Cain - (Dean Stockwell) * Harry y los Hendersons (1987) - Voces adicionales * Ruthless People (1986) - Sam Stone - (Danny DeVito) * Brazil (1985) - Sam Lowry - (Jonathan Pryce) * Rambo 2 (1985) - Teniente Coronel Podovsky - (Steven Berkoff)/ Lifer - (Steve Williams) * 007: En la mira de los asesinos (1985) - Magnate Taiwanés - (Anthony Chin) * Splash (1984) - Jack (Al Chesney)/Stan, Guía Turístico (Lowell Ganz)/Gerente del almacén de TV (James Ritz) * Más allá del valor (1983) - Wilkes - (Fred Ward) * Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi(1983) - Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) (Doblaje Original) * Prototype (1983) - Michael - (David Morse) * Paradise (1982) - David - (Willie Aames) * The Thing (1982) - Palmer - (David Clennon) * Un hombre lobo americano en Londres (1981) - Ted (Frank Singuineau), Taxista - (Alan Ford) * Escape de Nueva York (1981) - Snake Plissken - (Kurt Russell) * Solo para tus Ojos (1981) - Luigi Ferrara - (John Moreno) * Los hijos de Sánchez (1978) - Baltasar - (José Carlos Ruiz) * 007: La espía que me amó (1977) - Comandante Carter (Shane Rimmer)/voz en off piramides * Fiebre de sábado por la noche (1977) - Joey (Joseph Cali) * Todo vale (1977) - Denis Lemieux - (Yvon Barrette) * El gran Gatsby (1974) (1974) - Tom Buchannan - (Bruce Dern) * El golpe (1973) - J.J. Singleton - (Ray Walston) * 007: Vive y deja morir (1973) - Felix Leiter (David Hedison) / voces adicionales * High Plains Drifter (1973) - Lewis Belding (Ted Harley) * Joe Kidd (1972) - Lamarr (Don Stroud) * Y Dios dijo a Caín (1970) - Lee Burton (Guido Lollobrigida) * Django el vengador (1969) - Evans (Celso Faria) / Voces adicionales * El pistolero del Ave María (1969) - Anciano en la pradera (Franco Gulà) / Voces adicionales * Los boinas verdes (1968) - Sargento Provo - (Luke Askew) * Sangre roja, oro amarillo (1967) - Secuaz de Lloyd (Pietro Torrisi) / General del ejército del sur * La noche de los generales (1967) - Recepcionista * Solo se vive dos veces (1967) - Osato - (Teru Shimada) * La persecución del Zorro (1966) - Detective #1 - (Tiberio Murgia) * Operación Crossbow (1965) - Robert Henshaw (Tom Courtenay) * El satánico Dr. No (1962) - John Strangways (Tim Moxon) * Poncio Pilatos (1962) - Tirso * José y sus Hermanos (1962) - Nefer * La historia de Ruth (1960) - Quelión (John Gabriel) * Espartaco (1960) - Guard Captain - (Robert J. Wilke) * Historia de una monja (1959) - Father Vermeuhlen - (Niall MacGinnis) * Los dioses vencidos (1958) - Pvt. Crowley - (Richard Gardner) * El tesoro del ahorcado (1958) - Rennie - (Henry Silva) * Gigante (1956) - Jett Rink - (James Dean) * Tarántula (1955) - Lt. John Nolan - (Edwin Rand) * Policía corrupto (1954) - George 'Wrinkles' Fallon (Peter Brocco) * Devoción de mujer (1953) - Lawson (Ralph Meeker) * El cerebro de Donovan (1953) - Sastre - (Shimen Ruskin) * La guerra de los mundos (1953) - Well-Dressed Looter (Ned Glass) * El prisionero de Zenda (1952) - Michael, duque de Streslau (Robert Douglas). * Harvey (1950) - Elwood P. Dowd - (James Stewart) * Asesinos (1946) - Max (William Conrad) y Charlie (Wallace Scott) * Conciencias muertas (1943) - Mark - (Forrest Dillon) * Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) - Andrés - (Eric Feldary) * La marca del Zorro (1940) - Cadete español - (Ralph Byrd) * Madre tierra (1937) - hijo mayor- Keye Luke * Un día en las carreras (1937) - Dr. Hugo Hackenbush (Groucho Marx) * Ricitos de oro (1935) (1935) - Jimmie Rogers (Maurice Murphy) Series de televisión Personajes regulares * Happy Days - Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli (Henry Winkler) * Patrulla motorizada - Jonathan A. Baker (Larry Wilcox) * Baretta - Antony Vincenzo "Tony" Baretta (Robert Blake) * Los Intocables (1993) - Eliot Ness (Tom Amandes) Otros * Blanco y negro - voces adicionales * Cheers - voces adicionales * El Virginiano - voces adicionales * Espías con espuelas - voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver -voces adicionales * Yo soy espía (debut) - voces adicionales - (Espías en conflicto) * Cosmos 1999 - Dr. Mathias (Anton Phillips) * ¿Quién manda a quién? - Voces diversas Personajes episódicos *''Kung Fu'' ** epis. # 06 - Wong Ti Lu -Mako ** epis. # 08 - Perlee Skowrin - (Merlin Olsen) ** epis. # 09 - Ying - (John Fujioka) *''Los inventores'' ** epis. #¿? - Javier Goya - (Capítulo "Goya, despertando de un sueño") Series animadas * Cobra en Super Agente Cobra * Bumblebee en Transformers G1 * Narración y Star Saber en Transformers Victory * Gemelos Tomax y Xamot en G.I. Joe * Inspector Vera (Inspector Megure) (exceptuando primeros episodios); Carlos Guzmán/Kogoro Mouri (algunos episodios) en Detective Conan * Scuttle y Hans Christian Andersen en Las Nuevas Aventuras de La Sirenita * Michael de Quevedo en B't X * Detective Astro (Asuka Daiki), Gerardo Cardona (Genichiro Haneoka), voces varias, en Saint Tail. * Capitan Futuro en Capitán Futuro * José Alcántara en El Justiciero (anime) * Waldo en Super Magnetrón * Pete Richardson y Tonina en El gladiador (anime) * Don en El vengador * Glotín en El galáctico * Chatatsu Momonari en El Barón Rojo * Roberto Briant (Jacky Briant) en El Luchador Virtuoso (Virtua Fighter) * Eduardo en Sandy Bell * Toshio Utsumi en Ojos de Gato (Cat's Eye) * Eric Raymond en Jem * Anthony Julian en Jem * Howler, personajes varios y presentación en The Pound Puppies * Narración y voces varias en IronMan 28 (Tetsujin 28-go) * Voces varias en Ángel, la niña de las flores * Narración e insertos en La ballena Josefina * Señor Rodgers, Juez Thatcher y Jim en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer * Aldeano 1 (Episodio 11) en Las Guerreras Mágicas * Narración en "Las Aventuras del Principito" (The Adventures of The Little Prince) * Voces varias en Las Aventuras de José Miel * Sr. Minami en La rana valiente * Voces adicionales en El campeón * Doctor Octopus en El Increíble Hulk (serie de los 80's) * Tío Gull y Uro en Conan, el niño del futuro *Lord Canning en Protagonistas de la historia (Capítulo "Florence Nightingale"), John (Capítulo "Abraham Lincoln"); voces diversas (Capítulo "Benjamin Franklin") *Rey(padre de príncipe) en La Cenicienta (1994) Miniseries James Woods * Karl Weiss en Holocausto (doblaje mexicano) Otros * Rudy Jordache (Peter Strauss) en Rich Man, Poor Man (Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre) * Victor "Pug" Henry (Robert Mitchum) en The Winds of War Telefilms * Kolchak: El vampiro (1972) - Policía # 2 Películas animadas *Bruce Banner en The Ultimate Avengers *Bruce Banner en The Ultimate Avengers 2 *Bruce Banner / Hulk en Hulk Vs Thor *Bruce Banner / Hulk en Hulk Vs Wolverine *Bruce Banner en Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow *Ho Yin en Iron Man: El invencible *Mordo (Kevin Michael Richardson) y Conserje en Doctor Strange: Doctor Centella *Primus Vand (Russell Roberts) en Planet Hulk *Algrim (Ron Halder) en Thor: Tales of Asgard *Wallace Sawn en Colorín Colorado este cuento no ha acabado (Happily Never After) *Muk y Luk en Balto *Autoridad en Los supersabios *Supersónico en Los Supersónicos: La película *Pablo Mármol/ Bob Cratchit y voces adicionales en Los Picapiedra: Un cuento de navidad *Bumblebee, Springer, Blurr, Swoop, Rumble, Slag y Blitzwing en Transformers: La película *Jeremy en El Tulipán Negro (Black Tulip) 1988 *Pifo en The Corsican Brothers (1989) *Cristóbal Colón en El viaje mágico *Rufino (Steve Vinovich), Lord Rogers (Mark Harelik) y Chamberlain (James Arrington) en La princesa encantada *Ebenezer Scrooge en Un cuento de Navidad (1994) *Profesor Screweyes (Kenneth Mars) y voces adicionales en ¡Chicos! Estamos de vuelta *Rana René (Frank Welker) y Pato Lucas (Jeff Bergman) en Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Señor pasante en pantano en El progreso del peregrino *Pablo Mármol en La loca navidad de los Picapiedras Películas de anime * La isla del tesoro (1971) - Gato - (Hidekatsu Shibata) Documentales *Presentador en The Flintstones: A Page Right Out of History *Gary Gitchell/ Jason Baldwin en Paraíso Perdido 2: Revelaciones *Narrador / Rick en Deportes extremos para morir Director de doblaje * Transformers G1 (Serie Completa) * Transformers: La película (Dibujos Animados) * El Regreso del Jedi (Doblaje Original) * Prototype * Capitán Futuro * Super Agente Cobra * Detective Conan * B't X * Detective Astro * El Justiciero (anime) * El Gladiador (anime) * El vengador * El galáctico * El Barón Rojo * El Luchador Virtuoso * Ojos de Gato * Jem * The Pound Puppies * IronMan 28 * Ángel, la niña de las flores * Las aventuras de José Miel * Escape de Nueva York * Ruthless People * Salsa * Paradise * 007: Licencia para Matar * 007: Solo se vive dos veces * 007: Vive y deja morir * 007: Solo para tus Ojos * 007: La espía que me amó * Sensaciones * The Bad News Bears * Tombstone * The Naked Gun * Un cuento de Navidad (1994) * Mowgli y Baloo Muestras multimedia Archivo:Saludos de Roberto Alexander|Saludos de Roberto Alexander Archivo:Homenaje a Roberto Alexander.avi|Breve recopilación de personajes villanos Archivo:Roberto Alexander - Demo de voz |Demo de voz Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Alexander_1_5|Entrevista Parte 1 Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Alexander_2_5|Entrevista Parte 2 Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Alexander_3_5|Entrevista Parte 3 Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Alexander_4_5|Entrevista Parte 4 Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Alexander_5_5|Entrevista Parte 5 Roberto Alexander - Las Mañanitas|Roberto Alexander canta: Las mañanitas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de teatro